Fairy High
by ImaginaryDragoon
Summary: Lucy just got transferred to Fairy High. She get to know new friends including her first crush. One day, she got held back. Witnessing a shocking event that includes her crush. What will happen ? (This is my first FanFiction. Hope u guys like it :))
1. Chapter 1

-GULPED- Standing in front of the best elite school in Magnolia , made her feel timid .

"This is it , I've been longing to enter this high school . The Fairy High"She said

Normal POV

"Gray ! Stop stripping in the class ! You know its a bad manner !"Levy shouted while covering her eyes

"What are you talking about Levy ? OH SHIT ! Since when did this happen !"Gray said

"Since forever Ice Prick"Gajeel said

"Gray-sama, you are so hot ! Juvia is falling in love with you even more !"Juvia said

"Gray ! Put your shirt back this instance !"Erza said while glaring at Gray

"Y-Yes ..."Gray said , looking down . scared to face Erza when she is mad

"Good"Erza said , nodding

"Okay students , get back to your seat . Homeroom is startin."Mira-sensei said as she entered the class

All of the students went back to their are very afraid of her cause Mira-sensei is known for

her kind personality at the same time a demon inside

"Also , we got a new student transferring to our school . Come on in Lucy"Mira-sensei said

The door opened and a certain blondy walk into the class

"Umm , hi ?"Lucy said shyly

"OOOOOH ! A BLONDY ! "Almost everyone shouted

"WHERE DO YOU LIVE ?"

"YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL !"

"IS THAT HAIR NATURAL ?!"

"DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND ?!"

One by one , Questions were throwned at her.

"Umm..."

"EVERYONE QUIET !"Mira-sensei shouted

Then , the whole class become quiet

"Lucy , continue.."Mira-sensei said , smiling

'This teacher is scary , better not mess with her'

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia , nice to meet you ."Lucy said , smiling brightly to the whole class

Until all of sudden , the door open and a pink haired boy appeared

"SENSEI ! Sorry for being late ! I over...slept"The pink haired boy said , staring at Lucy , not leaving her brown eyes

which had captivated him from looking away . At the same time Lucy did not realize that she is staring his onyx coloured

eyes .

Natsu's POV

"Oh crap ! I'm late ! Mira-sensei will be furious with me when she turned into her demon mode "I said to myself

I keep running until I reach the class' door

"SENSEI ! Sorry for being late ! I over...slept"I shouted , panting .. I entered the class and all of sudden ,

found myself captivated by a pair of brown eyes . Making me fall in love at first sight

Lucy's POV

'Who is this guy ? Have I met him before ?'I thought . She was suprised to see the pink haired boy walking through the

door so sudden while shouting to Mira-sensei . The thing is , she felt something that she never felt before when she

stare at his onyx eyes .

'What is this im feeling ?'

"Umm , hi . I'm Lucy"I greeted the pink haired boy

"Natsu ... Natsu Dragneel"Natsu said , still not leaving her eyes

I blushed a little when he is still staring at me

"Umm , Natsu .. Can you please stop staring at me ? Its embaressing"I said

"Huh ? Oh , sorry . Just that you are very beautiful"Natsu said

Normal POV

"Ok Natsu , you will get punish later since we have a new transfer student"Mira-sensei said

"You can go back to your seat now and Lucy , you can sit next to Natsu"She said , smiling sweetly

* * *

><p>(After homeroom)<p>

"Ok class , I'll be going . Behave yourself until the next teacher come"Mira-sensei said

After she walked out , Levy go and meet Lucy

"Hi Lucy , I'm Levy"Levy introduced herself

"That's Erza"Levy said , pointing at Erza

"Gray , Gajeel and that is Juvia"She said , introduced Lucy to her friends

"Finally , that is Natsu."

"Yeah , I know Natsu , he told me his name earlier"Lucy said

"So .. Lucy , what do you think of Natsu ?"Levy asked

"Why would you ask ?"Lucy asked her , blushed a little

"Well , everyone in the class saw your eyes go goo goo when u stared at him"Levy said , smiling ear to ear . Suspected

something

Lucy didn't answer

"And so you know , Natsu is very famous guy in this school . You might find yourself having a hard time just to talk

to him"Levy said , still smiling at her

"Levy.. Don't tell something that isn't true"Lisanna said , walking towards Lucy

"Lisanna ! Dont break the suprise"

"Hi Lucy , my name is Lisanna , Levy's friend and Natsu's childhood friend"Lisanna greeted , shaking hand with Lucy

"You see Lucy , indeed Natsu is a famous person in this school. Based on his looks and he is also active in sports .

Almost all the girls in this school wanted him but he not too opened to them . This is my first time though seeing Natsu

act that way"Lisanna explained

"R-really ?"Lucy said , blushing

"Yeah and by the way , you need to go to the head master's room .. Right about ... Now"Lisanna said

"Lucy Heartfilia , please come to the headmaster's room immediately"A sound been heard from the announcer

"Well , see ya guys"Lucy said smiling , then make her way to the room

(After school)

"Damn that head master , its already night !"Lucy complained

Walking towards the school's main door , she suddenly saw two people at the roof top . One person , hands on fire while

facing the other person who is holding a sword

Lucy runs toward the rooftop and when she is about to open the door , she heard a familliar voice.

"Lets do this !"A voice is heard

'I know this voice'Lucy thought

'Its...'

'NATSU ?!'

(To be continued)

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfiction .. Please leave your review . Tha<strong>**nks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the great reviews :)) . Anyway, here is the second chapter of Fairy High**

**Hope you enjoy it :)))**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Previous chapter

"Lets do this !"A voice is heard

'I know this voice'Lucy thought

'Its...'

'NATSU ?!'

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Let's do this"Natsu said to Erza

"Fine, geez, you are so impatient!"Erza said

"Who cares. I had always wanted to fight you"

"Well, I want to study at home" 'Or text Jellal maybe'Erza blushed a little when she thinks about it

"Why are you blushing ? Come on , lets just fnish this. Wendy is waiting for me."Natsu said

"Lets get this over with"As soon as she said that ,, she changed her school uniform to an armor called Flame Empress Armor. Charging at Natsu and deliver blows to Natsu.

Natsu dodge Erza's attacks and counter her back. He keep deliver blows to Erza with his flame imbued hands.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"Natsu shout while releasing torrent of flame towards Erza

"You know that this armor reduce damage taken from flame. Idiot"Erza said as the flame Natsu released is gone

Without realizing, Natsu is at the sky. Ready for his next attack. "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!"Natsu shout and slicing Erza with flame. Erza dodge the flame and… "WAIT!"

Natsu stop his attacks and look at Erza with confusion written all over his face."What?"Natsu asked

"I heard something from the rooftop's door"Erza told him while pointing at the door

Natsu smelled a familiar scent. A vanilla scent, that make him remember to a certain peson…'LUCY!'

"Erza let me check. Stay there"Natsu told her and Erza nodded

Natsu walked towards the door and found out that it really is Lucy crouching behind the door

"They are gone but to make sure its safe, lets postpone this fight"Natsu told her

"Ok Natsu, see ya tomorrow."Erza said then walk towards her bag

"See ya Erza."Natsu open the door and grab Lucy hand. Making his way toward the school exit

* * *

><p>As Natsu reaches his house, he told Lucy to enter first while he check the surrounding for followers. When he is sure that no one is following them, he enter his house then making his way towards Lucy and sit on the chair in front of her<p>

"You got something to say right Luce?"Natsu asked her

Lucy nodded and open her mouth to ask about the fight just now but instead asking about the fight, she ask "Your house is clean! Do you live alone?"Lucy asked 'Wait, what? That's not what I wanted to ask'Lucy complain inide her mind

"Huh?"Natsu said in confusion 'Seriously?'

"Well, no. I live with my parents and sister. Both of my parents is working overseas so that just make me and sister"Natsu answered her question

"Where is your sister?"Lucy asked

As soon as she asked that, a short bluenette girl come running towards Natsu and shouted "Natsu-nii, your back!" then tackle hug Natsu

"Hahaha, hi Wendy. I'm back"Natsu said while stroking Wendy's blur hair

"Who is she?"Wendy ask while pointing at Lucy

"That's my friend. Wendy, Lucy. Lucy, Wendy"Natsu answered

"Hi, Lucy-san. Nice to meet you"Wendy said and hugs her

"Hi Wndy. Nice to meet you too"Lucy said, smiling while hugging her back 'So this is Natsu's sister. Shes cute. Can she release flame her hands too'Lucy thought

"Wendy, can you bring us some tea?"Natsu asked her

"Ok"Wendy answered and run off to the kitchen to get make them some tea

"Ok Luce, What did you see back there?"Natsu asked Lucy with a serious face

"Umm, Your hands are on fire and Erza is holding a sword."Lucy answered while looking at the floor

"You have to keep quiet about it. Not all people knows about this stuff"Natsu said

Lucy nodded and ask him"What are you?"

"Magician. I use fire dragon slayer magic. Wendy use sky dragon slayer magic. Even though there are no dragons these days"Natsu said

"Magician? They are real?"Lucy asked, shocked at what she just heard

"Yeah, but not many. Maybe to the scale 1 to 100"Natsu said

"Natsu-nii, Lucy-san, here's some tea."Wendy said as she arrive

"Thanks Wendy"Natsu and Lucy said in unison

"Umm, Lucy-san. Are you going to sleep here?"Wendy ask Lucy when Lucy is drinking some tea "Its dark outside and this neighbourhood is quite dangerous at night"Wendy continued

"Umm, ok then. Since there is no school tomorrow. Where do I sleep ?"Lucy said

"You can sleep with me. Or do you want to sleep with Natsu ?"Wendy asked slyly

Lucy choked. Coughing. Wendy laugh when she saw Lucy reaction and her blushing face. Lucy become embarrassed and looks at Natsu. She noticed Natsu didn't laugh and fine out he is blushing "He is so cute when blushing"Lucy thought

"Just kidding. Lucy-san will sleep with me. I'll prepare ur bed"Wendy said and run off to her room

"Well, it's a good thing you are going to sleep here. I cant safe you with my power if we are attacked by someone outside"Natsu said "I'm going to take a shower, you should too. You can use my mother's clothe"

"Ok, I'll go when you finish"Lucy said

Natsu walk upstair to take a shower while Lucy just sit donwstair, waiting for Wendy to finish

"Lucy-san, come upstairs. I finished readying your bed.

Lucy climb to the second floor and went to Wendy's room which has a sign that's written Wendy on it

Her room got a single bed, a table for study, a bookshelf and cover one small part of the the room's wall is the Dragneel's family picture

Lucy walk to the photo and saw a tall man, almost like Natsu and has a red hair while wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts since they were at the beach. The woman next to the man wears a dress and has a light blue hair. They were standing behind two children who were smiling happily

"Oh, that is our family picture. Taken years ago"Wendy said

"Yeah, I can recognize you and Natsu"Lucy said while pointing at the children inside the picture

"Lucy, bath is ready"Natsu said as he entered Wendy's room. Topless and wearing a towel, wrapping around around his waist

Lucy look at Natsu and shocked to see Natsu well build body. His skin is tanned, his broaded chest and.. 'Is that 8-pack'Lucy thought

"Like what you see Luce?"Natsu look at Lucy who is staring his body with mouth opened wide. He runs his hand through his pink locks

'OH MY GOD! He is so handsome!"Lucy still staring, didn't heard Natsu's words

"NATSU-NII! GO WEAR SOME CLOTHES!"Wendy shouted at Natsu and push him out of her room

"Sorry Lucy-San"Wendy apologized while bowing non-stop."He is always like that. Walking around the house shirtless"

"No. its fine, really"Lucy said. "I should go take a bath, its really had been a tiring day"

"Ok"Wendy said, smiling

Lucy walks to the bathroom and take her shirt off. Until…

"Luce, here some clothe for you to cha…"Natsu said , walking to the bathroom. Didn,t realize Lucy is taking her shirt

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"Lucy shouted

End of chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be update soon. Please leave your reviews :))<strong>


End file.
